This study is designed to develop methodology to increase knowledge regarding the etiology of diabetes mellitus (DM) in the elderly minority individual and to serve as an initial data base for planning future studies of DM in minorities. This study will attempt to identify racial, demographic, biologic and nutritional factors which predispose each group to the development of diabetes.